


Betrayal

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom!Stiles, Dark!Derek, End of Season 4, F/M, Humiliation, Loyal Stiles, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Pleasure as torture, Rape, Spark!Stiles, Top!Derek, Torture, anal rape, dark!stiles, non-con, set in Mexico, xeno rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this death and destruction, for what? Balance?!? So because the Hale pack was powerful and kept the good flowing for generations Deaton had to sacrifice children?! He had to up the evil quotient?!? Allow Derek to be abused and tortured and lose everything to make up for all the good the Hales had done? And Braeden, this bitch, works for him!</p>
<p>How is he going to tell Derek this? That once again a woman has been using his body to control him, keep tabs on him, and possibly kill him and those he cares for. Stiles doesn't know what it will take but he does know he will do anything, say anything, to keep Derek in his sight even if it means leaving everything else behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> This fic features explicit **RAPE and torture**. Please do not read if this will trigger you. This is a fic about an abuse survivor who snaps.

Stiles never thought he would see him again. He thought Derek was dead, but there he was smiling at them as they stumble out of church. In that moment he realizes that if Derek hadn't made him go after Scott he would not have left Derek's side. He would have left saving Scott, his brother for fuck's sake, to be rescued or not, so that he could hold Derek and will him to live because he is so fucking in love with the dude.

There are hugs and smiles in relief, the story of what happened while there were inside is told and Stiles is a little bitter he not only missed Derek's wolf but also the shift to very naked Derek. As the discussion progresses he notices the way Braeden keeps looking at Derek and it's really not good. When she excuses herself to "use the little girl's room" he follows her. 

As he listens to her telling Deaton all about how Derek has gained more power and achieved the full shift throwing the balance off, things click into place for him. It was Deaton, all of it. He poisoned Peter against Derek leading to Paige's death and Derek's eyes turning blue, losing him the chance of growing into his potential.

It was Deaton who betrayed the packs to Gerard leading to Deucalion's blinding and insanity and the creation of the Darach. It was Deaton who betrayed the Hales to the Argents leading to the destruction of the Hale pack. It was Deaton who knew the Alpha pack was coming and gave no warning, leading to Boyd and Erica's deaths.  It was Deaton who knew Derek didn't kill Ennis but didn't tell anyone. It was Deaton who got Stiles, Scott, and Allison to sacrifice themselves. Did he release the Nogitsune too?! Is he why Allison is dead?!

All this death and destruction, for what? Balance?!? So because the Hale pack was powerful and kept the good flowing for generations Deaton had to sacrifice children?! He had to up the evil quotient?!? Allow Derek to be abused and tortured and lose everything to make up for all the good the Hales had done? And Braeden, this bitch, works for him!

How is he going to tell Derek this? That once again a woman has been using his body to control him, keep tabs on him, and possibly kill him and those he cares for. Stiles doesn't know what it will take but he does know he will do anything, say anything, to keep Derek in his sight even if it means leaving everything else behind.

******

Stiles approaches Derek cautiously, exuding a great deal of anxiety and pure unadulterated rage. Derek's head snaps up, nostrils flaring as he meets Stiles' eyes. They say eyes are the window to the soul and right now Derek's eyes are cautious, curious, and leery. Stiles doesn't really want to think about what his eyes are saying in this moment but he does wonder, fleetingly, if they resemble in any way what they did when he was possessed because that is how enraged he feels right now.

"Could I speak to you privately Derek? It's really important."

Derek nods then turns and starts walking away from everyone. Stiles falls in beside him. Once they get far enough away to prevent eavesdropping Stiles motions to the ground and says "We should sit for this, also please keep an ear out, especially for Braeden."

At that last word Derek flops onto the desert floor, his posture screaming dread. "This is going to be bad isn't it? You figured something out?" He asks staring into Stiles' eyes.

"Yeah, Der, it's bad." Stiles replies and then he tells the man he loves everything he's figured out. 

As Stiles talked Derek got more and more pale. Over the time they had known each other he had learned how to visualize the whole puzzle as Stiles laid out all the pieces. When the claws popped out and his eyes began flickering Stiles automatically reached out and grabbed his hand, anchoring him, but even an anchor as solid as Stiles was for Derek couldn't stop something from shattering inside Derek when he heard the last puzzle piece.

"Braeden is working for Deaton. I followed her earlier," he says sheepishly, "I didn't like the way she was looking at you, so I followed my gut. Der, she was talking about how your power-up threw off the balance."

Stiles has been watching as all the emotions flitted across Derek's face. He sees the second when 'almost happy, zen Derek' shatters and becomes 'you wanna fuck me, nah I'm gonna fuck you Derek'. He thinks in that moment that maybe life has finally gone to far and turned Derek into the person Stiles and Scott had thought he was when they first met. Looking down at where their hands are still clasped, anchoring each other, he knows that if Derek is about to take a trip into hell he will be going with him, and then he will drag his ass right back out again.

******

When they walk back to the others Derek looks like his old grumpy self and Stiles is sporting red rimmed eyes and vibrating out of his skin. The group are saying their goodbyes near the two remaining vehicles, Braeden and Derek are planning to hang around Mexico a bit, see if they can get any leads about the 'desert wolf', while the rest are supposed to be heading back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles waits until after Derek puts Braeden into his car and walks around to get into the drivers side before he makes his move. He grabs his bag and runs to Derek.

"Derek wait!"

Stiles reaches him just as Derek turns toward him. He clenches both hands into Derek's shirt.

"Take me with you. Please! I can't.. Not again.. You're my anchor, please.. I'll... Fuck Derek, I'll do anything, just take me with you." He says, his whole body trembling.

"Anything Stiles? Really?" Derek asks, his voice low and husky, one eyebrow cocked.

"Please?"

Derek runs a hand over Stiles' head, down to his neck where he grasps lightly before letting go. "Get in the car," he replies gruffly.

Stiles scrambles himself and his bag into the backseat, without so much as a backward glance at Scott and the others. Knowing what he knows now about Deaton and Scott's blind trust in the man, Stiles knows it wouldn't be good for either of them if he were to start thinking too long or hard about Scott's involvement in hurting Derek and the other events in Beacon Hills, maybe he will be able to look at him again when everything is over and Deaton and his minions are no longer an issue.

******

They drive for a few hours, Braeden giving Derek directions to a "safe house" they can make into their home base for a few days. Sitting behind Derek has given Stiles a perfect view of the angry glares she keeps shooting Derek. He is guessing that she is not happy about Stiles being there. The house they pull up to is a two bedroom cottage in a really rural area with no near neighbors.

As soon as Derek stops the car Braeden on slams out of it and storms into the house, leaving all of the bags for Derek to bring in. Derek makes the executive decision to leave the weapons in the car. Stiles and Derek take their bags into the house and as soon as the bags hit the floor in the bedrooms the sniping started. Stiles decides to go take a shower figuring Derek can handle this and not really wanting to hear whatever Braeden's going to say about him.

Twenty minutes later when Stiles is finally clean he gets out of the shower and promptly realizes the he forgot his clothes in his room. After securing a towel around his waist he makes his way toward his room, he only gets about three steps in before he notices that it's way too quiet. He changes direction and heads toward the other bedroom to check on Derek.

Peeking into the room he sees Derek lounging fully clothed on the side of the bed nearest the door. Next to him Braeden is splayed out naked, her hands and feet are tied to the bed. She is also gagged. Derek sits up and plants his feet on the floor, his knees spread. 

"Did you mean it when you said you'd do anything, Stiles?"

"Yes Der, anything for you."

Derek points to the floor between his spread knees, "Come here."

Stiles walks over and stops exactly where Derek pointed, trying hard not to notice just how close Derek's face is to his towel covered cock.

"On your knees"

Stiles drops down to his knees holding tight to his towel.

"You're really going to follow my lead on this? Let me make the plan? Even though my plans suck?" Derek reaches out to stroke Stiles' cheek and Stiles can't help but lean into the touch.

"After everything that's been done to you, Der, this is your show. We do whatever you need to do. Anything." He responds with a steady heartbeat, nuzzling into Derek's hand.

Derek's eyes flash blue at him so Stiles tips his head to the side submitting to the man who will always be his Alpha. Derek responds with a warm rumble.

"I think it's time that 'they' are made to understand what it feels like to be me. Starting with her." Derek motions toward Braedon's still body. "You know the worst thing about what Kate did to me are the memories of enjoying it.. Taking pleasure in her touch.." He snorts derisively "begging for it. So that's what we are going to do here. We are going to make her take pleasure in it, make her beg, and then we will give her exactly what she begs for."

The longer Derek talked, the longer his eyes stayed blue, the more turned on Stiles got. Stiles did the only thing he could do in that moment, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Derek's. It wasn't but a second before Derek was taking control of the kiss, pulling Stiles to him, running his tongue over Stiles bottom lip then sucking it into his mouth and lightly nipping it. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth, pushing his body against Derek, his hands sliding up Derek's chest. 

It was the best kiss Stiles had ever had. He literally saw fireworks. It is interrupted when Braeden begins waking up with a moan. Derek and Stiles watch silently as she regains consciousness, as the realization that she is tied down naked hits her. They watch her struggle and can't  quite help the little smiles they direct in her direction. 

"You seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, so here are the rules. I'm going to take the gag off and you are going to answer some questions. No matter what happens you do not bite or I will pull out your teeth, maybe break your jaw." Derek tells her as he leans over to remove the gag.

Stiles leans his head against Derek, offering support and comfort. At the touch Derek begins petting Stiles' head. 

"Why are you keeping tabs on me? What do you know about what happened to me and my family?"

Braeden immediately starts talking about how they won't get away with this and how they'll pay, so Derek flicks out a claw and drags it straight across her left breast, bisecting her nipple. When the screaming stops she agrees to tell them and ends up confirming everything Stiles had concluded. They also find out that Braedon is Deaton and Marin's niece.

Once all the talking is done Derek smiles down at her and says, "Thank you, now that the talking is done we can get to the fun part, where you start to pay back your family's debt to me, I mean it's all about balance, right?"

******  
Derek's fingers tighten in Stiles' hair as he tips his face up so they can lock eyes, "Play with her clit and fuck her on those fingers, but don't let her come, yeah?"

Stiles scrambles to climb up on the bed between Braeden's legs. He almost face plants but catches himself at the last moment, the flailing makes Derek grin. Stiles stares down at Braeden with a look of intense concentration before reaching out and dragging his fingers up her slit, pausing when he gets to her clit then shifting into a circular rubbing technique. 

Derek watches Stiles hungrily as he starts to massage her clit, he holds her down by her hips when she tries to writhe away from the touch. When Stiles starts fucking her on his fingers all Derek can think is how good those fingers would feel fucking him. As Braeden's body starts to respond Derek starts using his knowledge of her body to press all her feel good buttons and make her crazed with it.

He is pinching and licking and nibbling all her sensitive spots and as her heartbeat spikes and her body begins to tense he quickly signals Stiles to stop the onslaught. The men take a moment to connect with each other, kissing long and hard and deep over her shuddering body. 

When the kiss breaks Stiles goes back to manipulating her clit, while Derek goes for the wrecked nipple. He draws it into his mouth and begins to lap at the blood, he bites causing it to bleed more and then sucks as if he were nursing, relishing the pained gasps and moans coming from the woman under him. They take her to the edge of coming two more times before she starts to beg.

"Please, please," she sobs brokenly.

"Please what?" Derek growls lowly into her ear, his warm breath a whisper across her skin.

"Please let me come, please!" She cries desperately.

"Beg to have your ass fucked and you can come."

"No no no no, please not that, Please Derek," not getting what she wants from Derek she focuses her attention to the boy kneeling between her legs, "Stiles please?" She crys sharply.

"You need to beg to be fucked, you won't get any relief until we hear what we want."

 It takes another turn before she begs to have her ass fucked, which is what Derek had been waiting to hear, since she has always been against anal sex. It's the perfect punishment.

Derek shoves a pillow under Braeden's hips then climbs onto the bed behind Stiles. He nuzzles into Stiles neck placing a little kiss there, relishing the way Stiles shudders against him. "Ready?" He asks, his voice soft and husky, right into Stiles' ear.

When Stiles nods his consent, Derek unwraps a lubricated condom, then he wraps both arms around his boy, he gently grasps Stiles hard cock with one hand while sliding the condom on with the other. 

Once he has Stiles prepped he starts rubbing Braeden, they wait until she starts begging again, this time Stiles presses a finger to the pucker of her ass and begins massaging around the rim. At first she trys to get away from his finger but the onslaught against her clit along with the finger stimulating her ass and Derek's words are too much for her to keep fighting it.

Stiles slips the tip of his finger into her tight hole, both men watching as she clamps down on it. Derek focuses all of his attention on her face again, before asking, "Feels good doesn't it? His finger in your tight little hole? Want to take more don't you? Don't you?"

"Please," she keens, "please let me come.."

"Say it!" Derek growls fiercely demanding.

As she begins to reach her peak she finally breaks, "oh god, oh god, please, I'll do anything, please please just fuck my ass!"

With that one plea Stiles is up pushing his cock into her ass, the only lubrication being what came on the condom and any of her own slick that had slipped down over her hole. 

She screams, she screams and screams and screams. Derek keeps rubbing her clit while Stiles sets up a good rhythm. Derek has pressed himself along Stiles back, his cock lined up just right to rub between Stiles' cheeks. It doesn't take long before Braeden comes, harsh sobs filling the room. It's only half a dozen more thrusts before Stiles is coming. The scent of his release along with everything else sends Derek over the edge and he coats Stiles' ass and back with his seed.

He pulls Stiles back into his lap, removing him from Braeden's body, as he nuzzles and kisses him, murmuring, "Thank you, thank you, thank you.." He takes the condom off Stiles and tosses it into the trash. Stiles just hums back at him, tipping his head to the side to give Derek as much access as he wants.

"What now, Der?" 

"Now I want you to suck me hard, so I can wreck her ass. What do you say?"

Stiles hums his assent before pulling away to get at Derek's cock. He licks and sucks all the residual come from Derek, little sounds of pleasure leaking out of him, the sound of Braeden sobbing in the background. While Stiles sucks Derek hard again, Derek reaches over and starts playing with Braeden's clit again. 

Watching her struggle to get away, while she chants no's and sobs, and scenting when her body starts reacting pleasurably and her shame at feeling it, he feels like he almost understands his Uncle, more then he ever wanted too.

He pulls Stiles off his cock and into a kiss just before the first "please" falls from her lips. He meets her eyes with a predators sharp grin then he manhandles her until she is flipped ass up. The shift into wolf form is fast and easy, easier then shifts have ever been for him. The shrill scream she lets out when she feels his paws on her hips and his fur on her skin is something he will always remember. 

Her struggle to get away is so violent now that he can't quite catch her rim, but that's easily solved when Stiles drops weight onto her, holding her still and then helps line up Derek's cock. The next thrust is hard and he enters her fully all at once. Her screams are more shrill, more fearful, more everything. He fucks her as hard and as fast as he can, not holding back anything, knowing that if she lives through it then he probably won't kill anyone else with sex in this form. 

Just after his knot forms and locks him into place, Stiles' clit rubbing pays off and she clinches down tightly on his knot as she comes around him. The clinch feels so good his knot expands fully and he comes with a loud howl, the scent of his climax and her blood filling his nose. Braeden goes quiet after that, passing out from the pain of his full knot. 

As he waits for his knot to go down enough to pull away from her, Stiles grasps his face in both hands and looks deep into Derek's eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Derek huffs at him and licks up the side of his face while Stiles scritches his head and behind his ears. When Braeden regains consciousness she lies perfectly still as if trying not to attract the predator and begins to cry. Shortly thereafter Derek's knot releases them and he shifts back to his human form. 

******

"Did it help?" Stiles asks him while staring into his eyes, trying to get a feel for where Derek's emotions are now.

Derek looks away from Stiles for a moment toward the bed, where the sobbing mess of the latest woman to betray him lies, then turning back to Stiles he leans their foreheads together before saying, "Yeah, but I think there's something else I need now."

"What's that?"

Derek makes a small huff of sound before replying, "A shower.." He pauses then rubs his nose along Stiles' nose, "and you.." He whispers, pressing his naked body fully against Stiles' and drawing him into a kiss.

The two men make haste to get to the shower Stiles used earlier, bouncing off walls and door frames as they go. The need to anchor each other and be anchored after what they had done filling them with need. 

It seems to be an unspoken agreement that this shower is for getting them clean, for removing all trace of Braedon's scent from both of their bodies and replace it with each other's. Neither one want their first time to be corrupted by the scent of another.

Once they are clean and dry they tumble onto the bed, mouths latched onto each other, hands happily exploring the body of the one person they know is 100% there for them. It's not long before the room is filled with gasps and moans as their bodies undulate against each other. Stiles pulls Derek hair to get the man to come up for a moment of air.

Once Stiles has his attention, he cups both sides of his face in his hands, peering into his eyes. "What do you want Derek?"

"I want to be inside you."

"Okay, we can do that." 

Derek resumes kissing Stiles again, but there is more intent now. Stiles hears the snick of the bottle of lube being opened before he feels Derek slip two fingers into him. He gasps at how good it feels to have some part of Derek inside him and he wonders if it will always feel this good with Derek.

Stiles is so relaxed from the shower and this being Derek that it doesn't take long before he is riding three and then four of Derek's fingers. The sudden loss of those fingers startles him enough that he almost tenses up, but when he feels Derek's cock trying to replace them he immediately opens himself to Derek.

Derek slides into him easily and as he bottoms out both men groan at the feeling of being so connected to each other. There is a moment of intense staring while they assess each other, before Stiles pulls Derek into a deep kiss then gently nudges Derek in the ass with the heel of his foot to signal him to move. 

The heel to the ass seems to startle Derek because the first thrust is just shoving deeper into Stiles, which causes both moans and a bit of laughter. The laughter stops abruptly as Derek pulls almost fully out and thrusts in again. They end up with their fingers linked, hands above Stiles head. Staring into each other's eyes, mouths open, sharing each other's air, everything except the other person disappearing for both of them.

When Stiles comes the feeling of pleasure is so intense he feels the need to bite, something, anything, so he does. He bites down hard on Derek's shoulder right where it meets his neck. He bites until the taste of blood fills his mouth, the taste and the new stretching sensation in his ass bringing him back to himself.

Electric blue eyes meet his briefly before Derek's rhythm stutters to a halt, his whole body stiffening as begins to fill Stiles, he buries his face in the crook of Stiles' neck returning the bite. Stiles feels an intense pain quickly followed by pleasure so strong he comes again before passing out. 

When Stiles wakes up he is lying sprawled across Derek's warm body. Derek's fingers are carding gently through his hair and he seems to still be buried deep within Stiles. He nuzzles his cheek against Derek's chest, relishing in the fact that he got to have this.

"How long was I out?" He murmurs softly.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was out for a few myself."

Stiles lifts up to look into Derek's eyes, "What happened?" 

Derek shrugs, "You claimed me, so I claimed you back." His eyes scan Stiles face as if checking for his reaction to this news.

"Claimed you?! Like claimed you claimed you?!? Like werewolf married claimed you?! Did it take?"

Derek smirks at him then tilts his head to the side so Stiles can clearly see where he bit Derek. "What do you think, did it take?"

Stiles is shocked by what he is seeing because there, on Derek's perfectly unscarred body, is a perfect set of teeth marks scarred into his skin. He reaches up to his own neck where he had felt Derek bite him earlier and instead of finding the open wound he expects, he feels a perfect circle of scar tissue, Derek's mark on his skin.

"What does this mean, Derek?"

Derek sighs heavily and begins running a soothing hand up and down Stiles' back. "It means that somewhere in the midst of the great clusterfuck that is my life I found something to live for. It means that the man and the wolf accept your claim and want you to be mine. It means that just like its been since the day we met, I always have you and you always have me." He takes a deep breath and flashes blood red eyes at Stiles, "It also seems to mean that I'm not the only one Deaton lied about, because I don't believe that someone with a barely there spark could have done this."

The scent of Stiles arousal shoots up, and the boy quietly mumbles, "fuuck!" That one quiet exclamation is enough to tell Derek everything he needs to know. He pulls his mate back down and shows him all over again how he feels about him.

******

The next several days are spent much the same, Braeden is questioned and tortured, then they take care of each other and spend the rest of their time together figuring out their mating and pack bonds. On the seventh day, Braeden was put out of her misery and Derek buried her in the desert, she wasn't given a marker because she didn't deserve one. 

They take another week together cementing their bonds and making a plan on what to do. It's decided that it would be best to go after Deaton next, see if he is the head of this monster that has been orchestrating the horrors in Beacon Hills or if someone else is involved. They know they need to get to him before he can turn their loved ones against them, so onto Beacon Hills they go secure in the knowledge that no matter what happens they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you feel should be tagged that I forgot please let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
